Equestria
Equestria (aka Ponyland) is the heart of the Celestine Empire and home to the Ponies. Locations Settlements Canterlot Canterlot is the heart of Equestria as it is the blooming capital of the nation. The city is positioned on the slope of Sun's Rising (the mountain holds no official name). Canterlot holds some of the most prestigious institutions within Celestina, such as Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. The Royal Palace, where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna reside, is also at the heart of the city. Canterlot was founded as Unicornia, a castle town ruled by Princess Platinum when she brought the first herd of Unicorns to Equestria. Ponyville Ponyville is a small town within the valley Canterlot overlooks. The town is often crossed by travelers going to Canterlot due to the two's relative distance. The town is also known for its apple crop, in particular the zap apple harvest and cider season. Ponyville was founded by a family of earth pony pioneers with lands granted from Princess Celestia. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale is a cloud city entirely populated by pegasi. The city is responsible for the production and distribution of weather in Equestria. Some of the most famous pegasi in Equestria are from Clousdale, most notably the Wonderbolts. Clousdale was founded as Pegasopolis by General Hurricane, when the first herd of Pegasi arrived in Equestria. (...) Culture & Society Equestria had been a monarchy until Luna's return. The Equestrians are famous for their scientific and innovative pursuits, and are often accredited for many advancements in technology and magic. They are, however, a very sheltered race. Adventurers will often joke that Equestrians are ignorant. Perceptions Princesses as Deities There are many opinions about the Royal Sisters' and their ability to raise and set the sun and moon. Most Equestrians are convinced she is an embodiment of something divine, while others (primarily Vaporians) believe it is a stolen power from something much more deserving – the Cervids believe the God King declared at some point that the Equestrians would succeed him. History Around 74 NO (before the founding of Equestria and the rule of Celestia and Luna) – provoked by a dispute over the scarcity of resources due to the onset of a terrible blizzard – Earth pony, Unicorn , and Pegasi settlers independently set out on an arduous journey south from their homeland in the mountainous regions of what is now the Griffin Kingdoms, where they begrudgingly founded Unicornia, Pegasopolis and Earth. However, independence was not easy. * The Pegasi and Unicorns couldn't grow food. * The Unicorns and Earth Ponies couldn't defend themselves from enemies (e.g. like roaming Griffin or other monsters) and were at the whim of unruly weather * And the Pegasi and Earth ponies lacked infrastructure and organization (which meant a decline in education, standard of living, and general stability). Eventually, the three were once again forced into an uneasy truce, mirroring the arrangement in their homelands. By 2 NO, the tension between the three races had risen again, and at the same time, the northern blizzards had begun to shift toward them, now worse than before. Disheartened, it wasn't until three ponies (one from each of the tribes) spoke out and inspired their people to unite for the greater good. This would become the foundation of what is now Equestria. Popular portrayals and folklore claim the scarcity and blizzard was caused by Windigos, feeding on the conflict between the three "tribes", prior to their unification. Trivia * The Ancient Equestrians devised the Equinorian Calendar. * Ancient Equestrian is similar to latin. Inspiration * "Hearth's Warming Eve" - I've injected a 74 year gap between the time when Unicornia/Pegasopolis/Earth were founded and when Equestria was. Someone told me G2 (or was it G1) had a "Unicornia" – so this gap helps contextualize that, as well as to emphasize that the play in Hearth's Warming Eve likely hyperbolized their true history. * Fallout Equestria Category:Nations Category:Nations in Celestina Category:Places Category:Celestine Nations